


clear blue skies

by preromantics



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: <i>They take a vacation before the second season hits anything more than pre-swing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	clear blue skies

They take a vacation before the second season hits anything more than pre-swing. They thought they'd go with everyone, but Lea sits in Dianna's new place and they tear up papers with cities they want to visit and each Lea ruffles through the mix of scraps in a hat to choose where they go.

They go to Paris, and Lea sings all of what she can remember from the soundtrack to Notre Dame, the Disney version, outside on their hotel balcony, because the songs are awesome, and because it makes Dianna laugh and try and sing along, her cheeks flushed with good wine.

They spend most of the trip on the balcony; it faces into the courtyard of the hotel villa they are staying in, but is also elevated enough that they can see the lights of the city and the Eiffel Tower below. They don't have to worry about cameras or stories or reasons why they stopped living together in the first place, everything too-convenient, too easy to fall into bed together instead of separately and pretend they didn't want to stay there forever.

It's nice, calm. In the day time they shop in the little markets and spend too much money, just because they actually can. In the afternoon they sit out on the balcony, together on the one lounge chair it came with, Lea sitting in the part of Dianna's legs, and they look up at the blue sky. They watch it turn orange and red and Dianna uses the hand not holding her wine glass or a book to tuck Lea's hair behind her ear as Lea hums and scratches patterns into the soft skin of Dianna's calf.

It's nice. They have to go back soon enough, but out on the balcony, sky and stars and good wine and clothes and books, it's like their apartment but it's also like them, and Lea relaxes in it. They both pretend they don't have to go back, and they both also pretend that they never want to leave at all, and it works.


End file.
